Wrongful Accusation
by xZig-zagx
Summary: Trouble already finds Kenshin just as he begins his wandering. When he stops to try to save a man, he finds that his life may be the one in danger when he unknowingly enters a town that supports the Shogun.
1. A Helpful Hand

A/N: Yup, Zig-zag is back with a new fic. I don't think this one will be too long and I'm not sure how fast I'll be updating, but please read, enjoy, and review! Reviews make me feel all warm and gooey inside!

Chapter 1 - A Helpful Hand

Kenshin shouldered his pack as it began slipping down his shoulder. As he did his long hair became caught between the strap and his shoulder. With a hiss, he raised his shoulder to take the pressure off his hair and let the pack fall to the ground. He took the red strands in his hand and stared dully at the ripped ends.

With a sigh, he tossed his hair behind his back and picked up his pack again. He had only begun traveling a month or so ago and his hair had already started to take a beating. It no longer had that nice dark red sheen to it. He could see by his new split ends that his hair seemed to be fading from all the sunlight. Not that he minded; some of the soldiers had teased him by how dark his red hair had been. Perhaps this was an improvement.

Not that a wanderer really needed to worry that much about his hair. He had other things to think about, like where to sleep, when was he going to eat… what _was_ he going to eat? These worries crept their way into his mind even as part of him said he should have stopped for the night in the last town.

He picked up his pace. The next town shouldn't be too far away if the directions he had been given were correct. They often were, but some days what some people called a short distance seemed to take days to travel. He slung his pack back over his other shoulder, this time mindful of not getting his hair caught.

As he carefully picked his way down the path, mentally counting his funds to see if he could afford a decent dinner, he heard a shout. His hand automatically went to his hilt as he listened quietly, eyes darting back and forth. It had sounded like a fearful yell; not a threat to him, but if that was indeed the case then there was probably someone in trouble.

He heard another yell and ran off the path towards it, hopeful that he could help whoever was shouting. He listened quietly and ran silently as he realized it was a male's voice, and it was getting weaker with each cry for help.

He soon found the owner of the voice down the road and just off the path. It was a man who at first glanced looked to be in his early thirties. Kenshin didn't take time to take in the man's appearance. Instead his eyes locked on the wound the man was trying to keep shut on his abdomen.

"Help me," the man pleaded weakly, "I-I was robbed."

Without hesitation, Kenshin knelt beside the injured man. "It's all right, don't speak. Save your energy." Gently he pushed the man's hand, slick with blood, away from the injury to assess the damage. A wound in this area would most likely be fatal, but as Kenshin took a closer look he saw the injury wasn't too deep. If he could get the man to a proper doctor, then maybe…

"Where is the nearest village?" he asked, swiftly pulling some bandages out of his pack. He began to bandage the injury to slow the blood flow until he could get the man to a doctor.

The man was fading in and out; Kenshin wasn't sure if it was from the rapid blood loss he had suffered or shock. "Just up the road," he finally managed to say as Kenshin carefully positioned the man onto his back so that he could run.

"Hang in there. I'm going to get you to a doctor."

Kenshin jogged as fast as he dared, not wanting to shake the injured man more than necessary. As they made their way into town, Kenshin attempted to keep the man awake by asking him questions, but it was no use; before Kenshin could even see the top of the first house, the man had passed out.

Teeth clenched, worried he was too late, he ran down the rocky road shouting for anyone to help him. He spied two farmers, on their way home from the fields, and ran towards them. Surely they'd know where the nearest doctor was? But as he approached them, about to ask about the doctor they stared at him with looks of fear and hatred.

"It's Battòsai!"

_Oh, crap._


	2. An Old Samurai

Chapter 2 - An Old Samurai

"It's the Battòsai!"

Kenshin silently cursed his looks; some days they made him stand out just too much. Now people were rushing out of their houses, gasping and shouting. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to drop the heavy man and run for it, but he couldn't do that without risking hurting the man more.

"This man needs-"

"He's killed Uyeda!" someone cried behind him.

"I didn't kill him!" He turned to face whoever had shouted that, but the small movement sent people scurrying away with a quick yelp by those closest. Apparently they had wanted to see the Battòsai for themselves, but were well aware of his reputation. "He needs-"

"Yasuo!"

Interrupted again, by the shout of a name, but an alarm went off in Kenshin's head. Turning quickly he saw a man running for him. Apparently that was Yasuo - Kenshin didn't worry about the man's name. His eyes immediately locked onto the sword in the man's hand.

Cursing again, he knew the heavy man on his back – whom no one seemed to want to help - hindered him. If he didn't have the extra weight he could have jumped or rolled out of the way, but he would not put this man in any more danger by jostling him more than necessary. Kenshin stood stock still as the man's blade came to rest against his neck.

"Who are you?" the man asked, eyes hard set, knowing already Kenshin was who they were all shouting about.

"My name is Kenshin. I'm just a wanderer." Kenshin gave his rehearsed introduction. It was a true statement now, and wanderer seemed like a much nicer title than Battòsai. "This man needs a doctor."

He watched as the man's eyes carefully moved from Kenshin's to the man draped over his shoulders. Kenshin stood still. The cold metal of the blade was pressed firmly against his neck. The man's arm didn't twitch and the strike had been graceful and controlled; it was easy to see that this man was well trained despite - now having a good look at him - being a much older man. Kenshin could tell by the wrinkles around the man's eyes and the strands of gray hair scattered in his fading black hair that the man who could easily kill him should he see fit had to be close to fifty if not older.

"Bring the doctor right away." Kenshin felt partly relieved when Yasuo finally spoke, the old man's gray eyes coming back to stare at him.

"Kill him, Yasou!" A woman from the crowed finally shouted.

"He's killed my grandson!" This time an older man.

"He murdered my husband!" Kenshin could see this woman out of the corner of his eyes. Tears streamed down her face, but she glared at him coldly.

"Kill him!" Now everyone began shouting, calling for his blood. Kenshin shut his eyes as he felt Uyeda's weight slowly removed from his shoulders. He couldn't be sure if he had indeed killed any of these people they were accusing him of murdering, but chances were he had. He had a debt to these people and he would pay it as they saw fit. At least, he had been able to help at least one person before this.

"Quiet!" Yasuo's voice cut through the air and everyone fell silent. "I will not kill someone just because he looks like someone from stories!"

Kenshin slowly scanned the crowd to gaze at all the angry faces aimed at him. "I am who they say I am." As he admitted to the truth, he saw the faces surrounding him darken. "I was Battòsai."

Yasuo stared at him, clearly surprised by the confession. For nearly a minute they stood in silence before the crowd began their yelling again. Kenshin braced himself as he sensed a stone flying though the air, he winced as it hit squarely against the back of his head. He felt the pressure on the blade ease a bit as he naturally jerked slightly from the impact, then the pressure was quickly returned. Yasuo was indeed a skilled swordsman.

"Who threw that!?" Kenshin was startled by the snarl that rose from the elderly samurai. No one dared confess, but Yasuo searched the crowed - as if daring them to throw another - it was the only time his eyes left his target.

A small boy came forward with scruffy black hair, a training bokken in his hand. "But Shishou!" Tears began falling from the child's face, which he failed at trying to hide. "He killed my father! My father must be avenged!"

"Akiyama!" Yasuo snapped and the child looked away. "Akiyama," Yasuo repeated more softly, "What have I told you about allowing your heart to be clouded by revenge?"

"I understand, Shishou." the boy answered quietly, but shot Kenshin a glare, and from all the glares in the crowd, this was the only one that made him shiver. He could almost hear the words the boy must be thinking. _If only… you had never existed._

Yasuo's soft sigh brought Kenshin back to the situation at hand. "Someone bring some rope. I shall handle this after Uyeda is taken care of."

Uproar immediately followed; apparently no one cared for that decision. "But Shishou! He admitted to being the Battòsai! He's our enemy!" Akiyama shouted, his bokken trembling in his white-knuckled fist.

"But he also saved Uyeda."

"He probably attacked Uyeda himself!" someone from the crowd shouted.

Yasuo sighed, "Why would he do that?" No one answered. "Now do as I say. I will kill him if I feel it to be necessary. Right now Uyeda is more important, and as his friend I wish to be at his side."

The crowd went silent. Kenshin was surprised; he had been so sure this was the end. It seemed to have been delayed slightly. Why didn't Yasuo just kill him and be done with it? Someone brought rope and Kenshin spoke not a word and stood without fuss as his hands were tied behind his back, but his heart ached when Yasuo took the sakabatou from his belt. He followed his sword with his eyes; he'd hardly been able to protect anyone with it yet. That was the last sight he saw as someone tied a blindfold across his eyes.

Every sense in his body was screaming. Hands were touching him, dragging him someplace, he didn't know where. His senses were yelling at him to struggle and flee; these people were going to kill him, but he owed them a debt.

Whoever was leading him obviously disliked him, as they were very rough despite the fact that he wasn't struggling in the least. They paused only a moment and Kenshin could hear a door open. It was the only noise as the crowd was silent. He could sense Yasuo was nearby and was probably the only reason the crowd wasn't already ripping him apart.

More hands passed him through the doorway and he felt wood under his feet. Someone shoved him inside further; Kenshin carefully kept his balance and hurried forward. "You shall stay here for now… Kenshin-san." He could hear Yasuo's voice and feel the crowd's hate as the old samurai addressed him formally. "I'm sorry for these conditions, but as you say you are the Battòsai, precautions are necessary."

"I understand, Yasuo-san. Please do not worry yourself over me."

Someone behind him scoffed. Kenshin guessed it to be Akiyama. Then there was the shuffling of feet as the crowd moved away. The door slid shut, and outside Kenshin heard something slide against the door. He was locked in and it seemed it didn't matter how much money he had. Worrying about where to stay and what to have for dinner had been taken out of his hands.


	3. Of Truth and Honor

A/N: Here I am again with the third chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3 - Of Truth and Honor

Yasuo sat quietly, thinking over the events of the day. How had things gotten so out of hand? Akiyama came across the room and set his tea next to him. The boy was unusually quiet; he understood why. The man staying in his storage shed was the reason for the boy's silence. He knew Akiyama must be angry at him for letting the Battòsai live.

He took a small sip of his tea, looking up at the moon. The doctor had said Uyeda would live and would just need some time to rest. He had been very lucky that someone had found him so quickly; otherwise he could have very easily bled to death.

Which left him thinking once again about Battòsai. He paused to rub his arthritic hands; they pained him more and more everyday. Why had Battòsai been sent here? In the open, carrying an injured man? Had he actually hurt Uyeda to sneak into the town? Were rebel forces on their way here now to destroy their town?

He finished his tea and rose to put the cup away. No, their town was small and insignificant. All of the young samurai had been sent to help in the war. All that were left were his young pupils and himself. He was just too old to be running off to war anymore.

So why was the Battòsai here? Why would he admit to such an angry crowd that he was the Battòsai? It made no sense to him at all. He paused to stare at the sword propped on the extra stand next to his own. He picked it up and slid the blade slowly from its sheath. And why… why did he carry a reversed blade sword?

It just didn't make any sense. Then again, neither did his actions. When he had first heard that Battòsai was here, he had fully intended to kill him, but when he had seen him… Yasuo rubbed his eyes; things just weren't as simple anymore. The boy had looked so young, so very young and fragile. He was trying to help Uyeda. Did he deserve death for that?

He allowed his mind to wander away from thoughts of Battòsai to the war. This damned war. It had claimed so many men from this village, but he could feel it would soon be over. Instead of messengers carrying notes of death, fathers, brothers and sons would soon be returning home. He wasn't sure if he would like the new changes that would surely come because of the rebels, but he began to wonder if he really cared. He was tired of comforting widows.

Slowly his thoughts returned to Battòsai; if the war was indeed nearing its end, why was Battòsai in this out-of-the-way village? Why wasn't he near the fighting? Why would he be wandering so? Why a reversed blade? _Why? _

He sighed, returning the sword to the stand and sliding his own on. Many times, the answers to one's questions need only to be asked.

* * *

Kenshin sat quietly. He had thought for a moment about popping his wrists to free himself, but he owed these people a debt, so he would wait and receive his punishment as they saw fit.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself mentally when he head the door open. "Welcome back Yasuo-san."

Yasuo entered the room and he could hear the door shut again. "I believe you said your name was Kenshin?"

"Yes."

The blindfold was removed. Kenshin blinked as his eyes focused. "What are you doing here, Kenshin-san?"

Once more, Kenshin was surprised; Yasuo didn't seem to be here to kill him. "I am but a wanderer. No need to address me so formally, Yasuo-san. And as a wanderer, I was merely traveling from place to place when I heard Uyeda-san yelling for help. He instructed me that this town was the closest, with a doctor that could help him."

"You say you are but a wanderer, but are you not Battòsai?"

Kenshin could feel Yasuo's eyes studying him carefully. "I was, but not any more."

"Is that why you carry a reverse blade?"

Ah, so Yasuo had looked at his sword. "Yes, I have made a vow to never kill again."

"Never again?" It wasn't a question that required an answer. Yasuo continued. "So you have left the war and happened upon Uyeda. Do you know what happened to him?"

"I'm afraid not." Kenshin paused, shifting a little to relieve stiff muscles. "He said he was robbed and that was about it."

"I see…" Yasuo shut his eyes, thinking, trying to sort out what to do in this difficult situation.

"Yasuo-san." Kenshin's soft voice brought him back to the present. "This one understands that this village is supportive of the Shogun and that makes me your enemy." Yasuo nodded his head slightly; it was true they were enemies. "Although I'm not sure if I did kill anyone you knew, there is the possibility. I'm sorry that they were taken from you."

It took all of Yasuo's self-control to keep the shock out of his face as Kenshin continued. "And being an enemy I understand what must be done."

Yasuo swallowed painfully before turning his back to Kenshin. "I never said that you would be killed. Forgive the accommodations for now as I decide what must be done."

A small smile played on Kenshin's lips as Yasuo apologized for the second time. "As I said Yasuo-san, you need not worry yourself over me."

* * *

Akiyama waited quietly as he watched Yasuo leave the storage shed. He hadn't heard the sound of a blade leaving its sheath. Instead he had overhead the two of them talking. How could a great master like Yasuo be fooled but such a peasant's lies? It was all trickery by the murderous demon.

The grip on his training bokken became crushing as he watched Yasuo slip back into the dojo. Probably to meditate as he did every night. The sting in his clenched hand took him away from thoughts of his master to the man in the shed.

Kenshin looked up as he heard the door slide open. Had Yasuo forgotten something? Had he decided to kill him after all? The figure in the doorway was too short to be him. No it couldn't be… it just couldn't be… "Enishi?" No – it couldn't be - Kenshin blinked quickly and saw that it was only Akiyama.

"Akiyama-san."

Akiyama was quiet. He stepped forward, eyeing the rope around Kenshin. "So, you're Battòsai?"

"I used to be, I-"

"I heard you talking to Shishou!" Akiyama snapped, his soft brown eyes glaring furiously at Kenshin. "Battòsai killed my father."

Kenshin was quiet. He had no idea if he had indeed killed Akiyama's father – but it could be a possibility that he had. "I'm sorry Akiyama-san, but-"

Whatever explanation he had wanted to give to Akiyama was stopped short as stars exploded in front of his eyes. His ears rang as Akiyama brought the bokken back and hit him across the face once more.

"My father couldn't have been beaten by a weakling like you. My father was a great warrior! You are nothing more than a peasant!" Kenshin sat silent; he didn't know what to say. Akiyama, suddenly realizing how loud he had just been, turned to leave. "Don't get comfortable. Shishou will see though your lies and then he'll kill you!"

Kenshin watched the boy run off, slamming the door shut behind him. His head still rang painfully, but he shut his eyes trying to remember if he had seen anyone like Akiyama before. He brushed aside thoughts of Enishi. Thoughts of Enishi always brought with him thoughts of Tomoe. Tomoe… if only she had stayed at home with her brother. If only she hadn't met him. If only-

Suddenly a pair of delicate brown eyes flashed though his memories. Eyes just like Akiyama's but older, calmer. Down a dark alley; his sword was raised, but Kenshin could see in those brown eyes they knew the outcome already. It had been swift. He had charged and it had only taken one strike. Just one and he had flown back, knocking over buckets filled with water. The water spilled all over the place, such clear water until… until… the blood…

Kenshin gasped, wishing the memory back. Could that had been Akiyama's father? It could have been, but then again - it could have been someone else. He suddenly felt sick. That memory had felt so real. It was cold, so cold, how could he have been so cold? He wasn't aware that he was breathing heavily as thoughts raced through his mind. It could have been Akiyama's father. He had killed Akiyama's father without even blinking. Even if it wasn't Akiyama's father he deserved to die. How could anyone be so cruel?

It was going to be a long night…


	4. The Witness

Chapter 4 - The Witness

It had been a long night, but Yasuo held himself up straight as he sat by Uyeda's side. He came early, unable to sleep, to relieve his wife so that she could cook breakfast for their little ones. He suspected she had gotten no sleep herself, if the black bags under her eyes and the numerous burnt out candles by her husband's bed were anything to go by.

Yasuo sat quietly, listening to the sounds of her cooking and her soft voice as she told her children that their daddy was going to be all right. Uyeda had a good family here. He was lucky he survived so that he could continue to enjoy them.

"Yasuo-san…"

Yasuo's old gray eyes peered over to Uyeda, who was blinking in the dim light of the bedroom. "It's all right my friend, you are safe now."

"I was attacked…" Uyeda brought a hand up to rest against his forehead, his face twisting in pain. "By a group of men."

"Try not to stress yourself too much, Uyeda." His heart cried for more information on the men who had done this to his friend. Had he been younger, perhaps he would have already sought his revenge, but right now Uyeda needed rest.

"There were… four. They said… they said something about the village." Suddenly Uyeda's eyes opened wide and he attempted to sit up. "I think they were planning on attacking the village!"

Yasuo moved quickly, placing his hands on Uyeda's shoulders, coxing him to lie back down. "Are you certain?"

"Yes… no." The dazed look returned to Uyeda's face. "I-I can't remember."

"It's all right, Uyeda. I'll make sure nothing happens to this village."

Uyeda nodded, his eyes drifting back shut. "I know you will, Yasuo-san."

"Get some rest, Uyeda."

"I will," he yawned. "Red hair…"

Yasuo, for a brief moment, stopped breathing. "What about the man with red hair?"

"He… attacked… village… I…" Before Uyeda was able to get out a coherent thought he slipped back into a deep sleep. Yasuo was left, feeling suddenly cold, questioning the life of the youth in his hands. Could it be that they were planning on attacking the village and sent the Battòsai as an inside man or to throw them off guard? Had they expected Uyeda to die before they had a chance to question him? Were the rebels going to attack his village of women, children, and farmers?

"Yasuo-san?" The sound of Uyeda's daughter frightened him. "Mother wants to know if you're staying for breakfast."

He smiled at the girl, letting his turbulent thoughts hide behind his smile. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. I have to get going."

It wasn't a complete lie; he did need to get going. His students would be arriving soon for morning practice, but he hadn't needed to leave so suddenly. He politely said goodbye to Uyeda's wife and made his way back to his dojo.

He found Akiyama sweeping the front walk, as were his morning chores. The boy kept his back to his master; although he must have known Yasuo was right behind him, he didn't greet him as he normally would. Yasuo's chest was tight because of the wedge that had come between him and his student. Akiyama had come to live with him when his father had left for the war, his mother having died of consumption just a few years ago. Now it seemed Akiyama would be living with him from now on, which - before the stranger had come and ruined everything - had been just fine. Yasuo cared deeply for all of his students, but there was something special about Akiyama.

"Akiyama."

"Yes, Shishou?" The response, so polite and proper. Lacking all enthusiasm that was characteristic to his pupil.

"When the others arrive, have them begin on the kata we have been learning, I will join you later."

"Yes, Shishou."

Yasuo frowned, wondering what, besides Kenshin's death, would bring his student back to him. Of course, if what he feared was true, Akiyama may very well get his revenge.

He pushed aside the door and stared down at Kenshin, sitting where he had been left. It was a rather disgraceful thing to leave him in a storage shed without food or water, but this town didn't have a jail. There was no place to store a man whom the town feared.

Kenshin looked up at him and Yasuo noted the bags under his eyes. Not surprisingly, he hadn't slept well in the shed.

"Why are you here?"

"As stated, I am but a wanderer. I was traveling place to place when I heard Uyeda-san call for help." The same answer from before; either it was the truth or he was very good at lying.

"You are not here to attack the village?" He kept a close look on Kenshin's eyes, waiting for him to look away.

"No. I don't kill anymore; that's why I have the sakabato." Kenshin's voice never faltered; not once did he break eye contact. It was true; someone coming to attack a village wouldn't be carrying a sakabato. _Unless that's what someone wanted you to think. _Yasuo's eyebrows furrowed, trying to decide what was truth and what was fiction. "Is something wrong, Yasuo-san?" Kenshin ventured, seeing the hesitation behind the old swordsman's eyes. "Is someone going to attack the town?"

"That is not your concern," Yasuo snapped. He was getting too old for this. He was just too old to keep playing savior.

"Yasuo-san, if there is anything I can do to help you, I will be glad to help. I will not run away."

For a moment, Yasuo truly believed the young man only wished to help, but he quickly corrected himself. This was that damned Katsura's bodyguard, his demon, his killer; he could just be saying that to get free so that he could kill him easily with his trust. How could he have forgotten all the women he had made widows in this village, how many sons he had left fatherless? Akiyama…

But this was war! How many had he slain himself? How many widows had he made; how many fathers and sons had he killed? How many lives ruined by his blade and he be deemed hero while this man was deemed murderer?

It _was_ war! He was his enemy! Katsura's pet. For the Shogun he must kill this man sitting before him, it was his duty! But… did his duty deem that he must murder someone who had apparently taken a vow to never kill again? Yasuo shut his eyes, his mind swirling with contradicting thoughts.

For a while, Kenshin watched Yasuo as he fought with himself, hating himself for having to cause this man so much trouble. "Yasuo-san…"

"I'm sorry." Yasuo was quiet, ignoring Kenshin's attempt to get his attention. "But tonight I will kill you."

"I understand."

Kenshin tried to smile, to ease Yasuo's decision, but couldn't quite manage it.

* * *

Akiyama could hardly contain himself during morning practice. The Battòsai would die! His head would roll tonight! "Rest easy father," he said to the sky as he made his way to Hyoudoh's house. Hyoudoh's father was a farmer and Yasuo often sent Akiyama to their house to fetch fresh vegetables for their meals, being able to visit and play with Hyoudoh while his father prepared the order was just an added bonus. 

He found their door open as they tended to do - Hyoudoh's father said it made customers feel welcome, so Akiyama simply looked inside. "Hyoudoh! Hey Hyoudoh! You home?" There was no answer, which was odd; usually someone was always there to greet him. He had been secretly hoping Hyoudoh's mother had been cooking some sweets.

Akiyama made his way around to the back of the house; perhaps they were harvesting some of their crops. An odd sense crept up his neck when he found the fields empty - why would they have left the door open if no one was home? The back door was wide open, too. That wasn't normally left open like the front door.

"Hyoudoh! Are you hiding?"

Perhaps it was the squeaky board Hyoudoh and Akiyama knew to avoid when sneaking out. It could have been Akiyama's heightening senses that had saved him; either or, he ducked and just missed the sword that had been aimed at him.

Frightened, the boy spun around, raising his bokken; no one in Hyoudoh's family had a sword. Standing there was a tall man with broad shoulders. His black hair was messy and unkempt and he glared at Akiyama with cold black eyes, but Akiyama's eyes were fixed on the bloody blade clutched in his hands.

His bottom lip began to quiver. No one had answered his calls… the doors had been open… there was blood… then… that meant…

He didn't have any more time to think about it. The man struck again. Akiyama jumped back to avoid his blade, only to run into something hard. He looked up into the rough bearded face of another man. His dark eyes were smiling down at Akiyama as his raised sword came racing down.

Akiyama _screamed_.

* * *

A/N: And thus!!!! Kenshin sits in the shed some more!!!! I swear... I should have called this the: Kenshin sits in a shed and angsts story. XD I do plan on letting him out someday... I think. 


	5. Judgment

Chapter 5 - Judgment

It had been his bokken, his precious bokken that his father had given to him right before he left. Akiyama had allowed his body to react on its own, bringing the bokken up just in time to deflect the sword that had been descending upon him. It had bit into the wood, but Akiyama's tiny arms were nothing compared to the braided man's beefy ones. Akiyama's arms had buckled, the sword cutting through his bokken, slicing down his right shoulder.

He had screamed, not knowing something could _hurt_ so badly. Survival shrieked at him to get away; catching only a glimpse of the other two men emerging from his friend's house, he turned and ran. Running blindly into the vegetable garden, hardly aware of his own two feet, until he tripped and fell skidding into the dirt. He could hear the men thundering behind him, but he had to look, had to see what it was he had tripped over.

Hyoudoh's glazed eyes stared back up at him. Akiyama screamed again, eyes locked on the blood that pooled around Hyoudoh's mouth and throat. Oh god. Oh god. _OH GOD!_ Akiyama had never seen a freshly killed body before. The only body he had ever seen was his mother's, but she had appeared to be sleeping, not this grotesque stare and sickly contorted position. This couldn't be Hyoudoh! This couldn't be his friend, but it was. Oh god, it was.

He had taken too long, stared too long. The men caught up to him; they were raising their blades again. Akiyama screamed and rolled out of the way, the sword missing him by a mere fraction. There was no time to think, there was no time to be scared; he got to his feet and flew as fast as his feet would carry him.

They chased him, but Akiyama knew these fields. He knew every inch of them from his romps with Hyoudoh. They did not. He used that to his advantage once his head had cleared enough for him to strategize. He made sharp turns, hid within the plants, and jumped over small holes in the ground.

He was tired, his shoulder throbbed, and his lungs burned mercilessly, but he managed to confuse the men just long enough to slip away, long enough to warn his master.

Yasuo was surprised when he heard the dojo's door open; he hadn't expected Akiyama to return so quickly from visiting his friend. When he laid eyes on his student his chest tightened. The first thing he noticed was the bokken. It was the boy's prize possession and it was broken in two, but more disturbing was the blood that was running down the boy's arm.

"Shishou!" he cried, taking a shaking step forward. "They killed him! They killed Hyoudoh!"

The attack, it was happening already! Damn it! He thought he would have had more time than this! And they had killed a child - these men really were vile enough to attack a village of farmers. "How many?"

"Four… I think." Tears rolled down the boy's face. "I'm sorry Shishou, I'm not sure!"

Quickly Yasuo came to his student's side. "It's all right Akiyama, you did well. Can you still walk?" He eyed the gash in his shoulder.

"Yes, Shishou."

"Get yourself to a doctor right away. I will go after them."

"But Shishou! There are four of them!"

Akiyama's words went unheeded, his master's thoughts only on protecting his town. He watched Yasuo run off down the road, broken bokken grasped in his hand. He stood for a long time after. The need to escape being the only thing that had got him this far, Akiyama fell to his knees as the tears finally came.

"Hyoudoh…" he shut his eyes, only to be haunted by the image of his friend's bloodied face. His eyes flew open with a gasp, how had this day gone so horribly wrong?! Battòsai was suppose to die! His father was suppose to be avenged! Now his friend was dead and his master… his master…

Akiyama suddenly felt sick. How many _had_ there been? Four… no, maybe five. No, there had been at least six, definitely six. Or was it seven? There must have been more in the house - so many more. The house _must_ have been filled to the bursting point with men. Now he _was_ going to be sick, he could feel his stomach lurching and turning. His master had gone off alone to face a whole army of men. It must have been the rebels! The rebel army was here to kill them all!

He stood without realizing it, the ground pitching underneath him. His master needed help! But who could help him? Yasuo was the only real samurai in the entire village. Akiyama wasn't even sure if anyone else owned a sword…

…except for one.

A string of curses that would have shocked Yasuo had he heard them left the boy's mouth as he stumbled into the dojo. He found the rack Yasuo had been using to store the Battòsai's blade. Akiyama reached out to grab it, but let out a cry, his right arm burning as he tried to lift it. His arm dropped, taking with it any thoughts of helping his master himself.

He grabbed the sword with his other arm and made his way back to the shed. Part of him was screaming that this was insanity; the Battòsai would just slay him and then kill everyone else if he freed him… and yet… he didn't really believe that.

He stopped at the doorway, his body shaking, his mind picturing how easy it would be to throw the door open and kill that bastard with his own blade. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his anger aside. _Don't let revenge cloud your vision. _Yasuo was always telling him that. Thinking of his master brought the sting of tears with it. He was wasting time! Yasuo could have already been cut down by now!

Grabbing the door and flinging it aside with a flinch he looked down at the man he hated most. Kenshin looked back, horror spreading over his face as he saw the growing stain at the boy's shoulder, the dirt smeared across his face and torn clothing, and the trails of tears drying on his face.

"Akiyama-san! You're-"

"You must help my Shishou!" He ignored the Battòsai's concerned glanced, moving quickly behind him.

"Akiyama-san, what's wrong? What has happened?"

Kenshin heard his sword being slid out of its sheath. "What the heck is the matter with your sword?"

"It's a reverse blade-" Why was he explaining this right now?"Akiyama-san, are you all right? What happened?"

"How are you supposed to fight with this?" His voiced seemed confused and angry at the same time.

"I can fight with it - Akiyama-san, please answer me, what has happened?" The cool metal of his blade briefly touched his hands and he felt the ropes fall away. As soon as he was free, Kenshin whirled around to get a closer look at the boy's shoulder.

"Never mind me!" the boy snapped; pushing Kenshin's sword into his hands. "You must help my Shishou! He's outnumbered!" He swatted away one of Kenshin's hands that was trying to get a better look at his shoulder. "Don't worry about me! Go help my Shishou! He's up the road at my friend's house!"

But Kenshin was going to worry. The boy was too pale, too unsteady. "Forgive me Akiyama-san, but I'm sure your Shishou would be very upset if you should die from blood loss."

"I said I was fi-" Akiyama screamed as Kenshin lifted him off his feet. "What are you doing Battòsai? PUT ME DOWN!"

Kenshin ignored the boy's insults and shouts of indignity. He realized to be carried in such a matter by a man he obviously hated must have been very upsetting, but he didn't have time to think about that. He wasn't sure what was going on, but Akiyama was seriously injured and asking for _his _help. Whatever was going on was very serious indeed if Akiyama was freeing him instead of killing him.

He ran towards town, vaguely trying to remember where they had carried Uyeda to after they had taken the man off his back. An eerie feeling of déjà vu crept in as he ran until he found a man just coming out of his house. As expected the man yelled, screaming that the Battòsai had gotten lose and had killed Akiyama.

"I'm not dead, Daiki!"

Ah, so the boy knew this man. Kenshin carefully set Akiyama on his feet and gave a small bow to Daiki. "Forgive me Daiki-san, but please make sure Akiyama-san gets to the doctor right away." He gave a quick glance down at Akiyama's glaring face. "Akiyama-san, which way?"

The boy recoiled as if suddenly remember the emergency at hand. He pointed back the way they had come. "Just down that road. There are at least seven, maybe more."

With a quick nod, Kenshin spun on his heel and took off down the path. Quickly pulling away from the two, he could hardly hear Daiki ask Akiyama what was going on. Kenshin quickened his pace, hoping he wasn't too late to help Yasuo.

* * *

A/N: GASP! Kenshin got out of the shed!!!! Heh. Next chapter there may be... possibly... GASP! Action! 


End file.
